


Off Limits

by honestgrins



Series: Elsewhere [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Klaus was relieved Enzo St. John seemed like a halfway decent roommate. He wasn't expecting Caroline's constant presence to be part of the deal, though - not that he was complaining.





	

Shuffling his bag to the other shoulder, Klaus pulled out his wallet to get his ID card. Thoroughly exhausted from his first studio class, all he wanted was to collapse in his bed for one of those naps college students are always accused of taking. He silently prayed Enzo would be out as he let himself into their shared dorm.

The sounds of Mario Kart and trash talk quickly belied those hopes. Glancing up, he realized that not only was his roommate home, but so was Enzo's demon best friend.

"Hey, Klaus," Caroline greeted happily. "I'm totally crushing Enzo for the Star Cup, if you wanted to play next."

Okay, maybe "demon" was a strong term.

In the three weeks since he had met Caroline Forbes, Klaus had seen her probably every day as she made herself comfortable in his room. Apparently, she and Enzo had been inseparable after he beat up a playground bully in her honor, and coming to college together wasn't going to change that behavior.

It would be fine, really, if only she weren't so enthralling.

Even then, her blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, she wore not a stitch of makeup and an oversized sweatshirt that screamed she stole it from a boyfriend - and Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just beautiful in a way happy people are, despite the fact that she was anything but happy when he first met her.

* * *

_"Let me in, you ass!"_

_Startled from where he had been unpacking his art supplies, Klaus didn't recognize the voice accompanying a series of increasingly louder knocks on the door to his dorm room. Hesitantly, he opened it, only for a blur of blonde curls to nearly run him over._

_"Where is he? I'm going to kill him."_

_Klaus held his hands up defensively at the angry woman fuming before him. "Where's who, love?"_

_As though finally realizing she was in a strange room with a perfect stranger, the blonde still showed no signs of budging. "Enzo took one of the boxes meant for my dorm, and he knows he did it and that I wouldn't be happy," she hastily explained._

_Looking over the length of leg shown off by her sundress, Klaus immediately stopped at the reference to his roommate. "Enzo didn't mention he had a sister," he said, offering his hand as politely as he could after such blatant ogling. "I'm Klaus."_

_"Oh," she said, calming slightly as she returned the handshake. "Caroline. I'm Enzo's best friend, though that remains to be seen if I don't get that box back."_

_Klaus felt an uncharacteristic urge to help this girl get whatever she wanted, and tried to seem appeasing. "I can help you look," he said, gesturing to the boxes that still littered the room. "What's inside?"_

_"Don't worry about it," Caroline squeaked, already tearing through the boxes she had carefully labeled for Enzo before they made the drive to campus. "It's just says 'Private.'"_

_Raising a curious eyebrow, Klaus avoided the temptation to make a suggestive joke in favor of checking boxes. It wasn't until Enzo arrived ten minutes later with a suspiciously vibrating box that Caroline made her escape, smacking her friend upside the head in the process._

_"Thanks for the help, Klaus," she called over her shoulder as she fled the room._

_He smirked at the blush that colored her cheeks. It looked good on her._

* * *

Enzo coughed loudly, and Klaus ducked in hopes of pretending he hadn't been caught staring. If the glare on his roommate's face meant anything, though, he wasn't so lucky.

"Don't you have a mixer to get to, gorgeous?" Enzo asked, elbowing his friend to nudge her off the couch.

Muttering, Caroline kept her focus on the video game in front of them. "You're such a sore loser," she accused. Using her Princess Peach to bump Luigi off the path, she stuck her tongue out in victory. "Oops, you should really stay out of the lava if you want to win."

Klaus pressed his lips together to hide a smile, but a pillow hit his back as he turned to his desk. "You shouldn't encourage her," Enzo warned.

"And you should worry more about your racing skills," Caroline crowed as Princess Peach crossed the finish line. Standing, she tousled her friend's hair. "With this win under my belt, I can use my champion status as my icebreaker for today's sisterhood event."

"If that doesn't earn you points, then I'm not sure why you're even pledging this sorority," Enzo teased.

She glanced to Klaus, rolling her eyes. "He's just mad I won't introduce him to my sisters," she explained. "Seriously, Enzo, I don't know them yet. I might be doing you a favor." Turning back to Klaus, she winked. "Let him win a round, will you? He gets grumpy when I beat him at Mario Kart."

Before Klaus could stammer out any response, Caroline had whirled toward the door and left them to watch her go. Well, probably just him, because Enzo was too busy throwing another pillow at him. "What?"

"She's too good for you," Enzo huffed, glaring at him from the couch. "Don't bother denying anything, I've seen more than a few mates fall head over feet for that girl. You're a smooth one, Mikaelson, and even you can barely string a sentence together for her."

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous, mate," Klaus bit out, failing to keep the conversation light. It was better to get it all out in the open early on, before living together turned toxic in the midst of exams. "I'm a little confused, considering you've kicked me out of the room a number of times for the occasional rendezvous."

Rolling his eyes in a familiar fashion, Enzo snorted. "We look out for each other, that's all," he said. "And she has plans for her life, none of which involve you or any other bloke that's hit on her so far."

"I haven't hit on her," Klaus pointed out, weak though the argument was. It wasn't for a lack of interest. If anything, Caroline was the first girl he just wanted to be with, in any sense of the word. One-night stands and casual flings were more his style, but Caroline… Something about her just called for more than that, at least for Klaus.

"And you won't." The threat was implicitly clear in Enzo's eyes.

Nodding, Klaus just flopped back onto his bed for that nap he had wanted so desperately. It would be easier than focusing on the agreement he had just made.

* * *

_"So we're agreed?" Caroline asked bossily, swaying slightly in the firelight. Camping was never her favorite, but she and Enzo figured one last bonfire was a good way to toast goodbye to Mystic Falls before heading off to college. "We set out to accomplish our goals, with encouragement and tough love as needed. No distractions, no mercy."_

_Enzo clinked his beer bottle against hers, smirking. "I don't know, gorgeous," he joked. "It sounds like you're giving me permission to scare off any wanker who looks at you in a way I don't appreciate."_

_Bumping his shoulder, Caroline tried not to laugh. "Only the jerks," she answered. "And basically anyone this first year. We need to get settled in, and if the guys are anything like you, they'll just be trying to get laid with whoever is willing. I'll pass."_

_"If you're looking for a friend with benefits," Enzo offered, wagging his eyebrows as he trailed off._

_"Yuck," she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I intend to enjoy the single life now that Tyler and I have amicably separated-"_

_"Boring."_

_"But I don't want to get bogged down into a relationship. We'll just have to see if there's anyone I end up trusting enough to want something more."_

* * *

The first time she considered it was the day they met. Those dimples were lethal, and he was so pretty. But Caroline had a plan, pretty boys be damned. Enzo might have had to remind her of that adamant statement a couple of times, making Klaus completely off limits.

If only that weren't so hot.

She kept the flirting to a minimum over that first month, made easier by Klaus's occasional bouts of bashfulness. Over the last week, though, he finally seemed to get over whatever cat got his tongue and managed to speak full sentences whenever she stopped by to visit Enzo. They all went to get dinner one night, and he managed a bit of flirting on his own.

The accent was sexy enough, but Caroline was definitely a sucker for good banter. People often assumed that her relationship with Enzo was based on something similar, but their dynamic had been sealed since a middle school game of truth or dare determined that not all best friends could become more. Klaus, though, he was fair game.

It wasn't the first time she considered it, but Caroline was ready to act on her attraction at the party she dragged the boys to. She had gone to get a drink, only to return to some redhead giggling and touching Klaus's arm. Realizing she might have built it all up in her head, Caroline tried to slink away - and then Klaus glanced up to meet her eyes.

Like a match had been lit, Caroline strode up to him and none too gently stepped between him and the girl. "Want to get out of here?"

Her voice was husky and low, but he had no trouble hearing over the pounding bass of the music. Klaus had finally relaxed enough to actually have a personality around her thanks to Enzo's assurances that she wasn't available, only for Caroline to throw all of that out the window with her blatant invitation.

Normally, Klaus would have already swept her away to his bed without a care in the world. But this was Caroline. She was engaging, fun, and surprisingly easy to spend time with. As a particularly crusty sort, if his sister was to be believed, then Klaus would be wise not to push people like that away. He couldn't push her away like another one-night stand.

She was looking at him defiantly, though, and all he wanted in that moment was to kiss her. Still, Enzo's warning rang in his head, and he shifted his gaze to search out his roommate.

Sensing his hesitation, Caroline backed off, nearly bumping into the annoyed redhead watching them. "You don't have to-"

"No," Klaus exclaimed, his eyes snapping back to hers as he reached for her waist. "It's not that," he insisted, pulling her closer. He idly noted the girl he had been chatting up scoffing as she stormed away, but he was much more concerned with the the blonde in his arms. "I've been under the impression you're not looking for a boyfriend, love."

Caroline ran a hand up his chest to settle around his neck. She enjoyed their closeness, leaning forward to brush his nose with hers. "I'm not," she murmured. Swaying them to the music, the heady rush of dancing with him making her giddy. "But I have a feeling you're not the boyfriend type."

His stomach dropped. He could be the boyfriend type, he wanted to tell her. But the glazed look of lust in her eyes was too much to resist, and Klaus didn't bother to consider turning down whatever she offered. "Tell me what you want, Caroline."

"Just one night," she whispered, her lips against his cheek. "A chance for us to work out this tension productively."

Breath rattling in his throat at the small nip of his lip, Klaus would take what he could get. "Lead the way."

* * *

_Not long after issuing his warning, Enzo seemed determined to test his roommate's loyalty by inviting him out for drinks with Caroline. It had been a fun evening, with Klaus managing to keep up his end of the conversation now that Caroline was so clearly off limits to him. They traded quips and stories back and forth, apparently leaving Enzo to drink the bar dry._

_It wasn't until he and Caroline were hauling him out by his shoulders that Klaus realized he was more invested in protecting these new friendships. Rebekah was fond of reminding him that family was well and good, but true friends were the ones to help you when no one else will. More importantly, he needed to protect himself from losing Caroline. She had glanced over, teasing the miserable Enzo between them - a metaphor if Klaus bothered to recognize it._

_Her eyes practically glittered, and the lovely flush of her cheeks begged to be painted. Klaus never wanted to stop looking at her. Actively avoiding his dalliances after the fact was a bit of trademark for him, so perhaps Enzo had given him a gift. He'd prevented him from getting in his own way._

_Even if she were never more than a friend, Klaus just might be able to keep her in his life._

* * *

She rolled off of him, and even the foot of space between them was too much for Klaus. Somehow, Caroline ended up in a double room with no roommate. While Klaus appreciated the extra bed during their tryst, he didn't like that she was so far. It felt like he was already losing her.

"Well, that was worth pissing off Enzo," she giggled, turning to face him. Her brow crinkled at his expression. "Are you okay?"

Stroking the hair from her sweaty forehead, Klaus smirked without humor. "That was worth whatever comes after," he affirmed.

Caroline frowned, hiking up the sheet so she could settle comfortably on his chest. "You look glum," she pouted. Dragging a finger across his collarbone, she leaned down to follow it with her tongue. "I'm pretty sure I just rocked your world, so you're kind of harshing my buzz."

"You're the one intent on keeping this to a one-time occurrence," Klaus pointed out, focused on her hand tracing his tattoo to avoid meeting her eyes.

She froze, however, at his melancholy tone. "I- I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get wrapped up in a boyfriend this year," she explained softly. "I have a bad track record of letting boys overshadow my needs, and I refuse to let that happen again."

Nodding, Klaus kissed her temple. "I understand, but I enjoy you, Caroline."

As though she were unable to resist, she leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. "You're pretty enjoyable yourself," she teased. She seemed unsure until a thought struck her. "How about a compromise?"

He couldn't hide a smile at her sudden excitement, a bubble of hope rising within him. "And what might that be?"

"We stay friends," she proposed, despite their mutual state of undress. "We keep it entirely casual, but if we ever need a little companionship, we have each other."

"Friends with benefits," Klaus said. Shaking his head, he tried not to laugh. "Enzo is going to murder me in my sleep."

"Nah," Caroline denied, already settling more fully onto his lap for another round. "Going around behind his back will be totally hot, and it serves him right for trying to go around mine to warn you away."

A chuckle finally escaped him, though it was huskier due to the rocking motion Caroline had adopted. "I'll take what I can get, sweetheart."

* * *

Caroline had never done the friends with benefits thing before, but a couple of months of hooking up with Klaus definitely made her a fan. They spent so much time together anyway because of her friendship with Enzo, that it just felt like a natural extension of their chemistry. She thought that was entirely normal, until Thanksgiving break happened.

It was her own fault, really. She insisted they spend the week without contacting each other. Not only would constantly texting tip Enzo off to something more going on between them, but a part of Caroline knew she was getting too involved. A week apart was just what they needed to cool down.

Except, Klaus was waiting at her dorm when she made it back to campus, and she immediately pushed him into her room to have her way with him. Against her better judgment, she had missed him. They spent the whole day in bed, sharing stories in between bouts of sexy time and talking about their upcoming finals. It was quiet, intimate.

And it scared the hell out of Caroline.

This wasn't supposed to be a real relationship. She was supposed to have a year of flirting and making friends, focusing on school and activities before getting tied down. With Klaus sleepily nodding against her shoulder, gripping her tight as he dreamed, Caroline felt nothing but tied down - except for the insane comfort she felt in his embrace.

Nope, catching feelings was not on her to-do list. Even if his mussed hair and scratchy stubble were ridiculously adorable when he was asleep, she clearly needed to take a step back.

Caroline cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent. If she really intended to step back, she might as well enjoy this one last night.

* * *

Hardly an A student, Enzo still needed to focus on his studies if he was expected to survive finals week. Apparently, that was really hard to do when his best friend and his roommate were both acting like idiots. Despite his lack of academic success, he wasn't a dumb man. He was well aware Caroline and Klaus had been sneaking around for most of the semester.

For some reason, though, all they had been doing lately was moping around and avoiding each other - and being crabby to him as a result.

Enzo finally had enough when Klaus sighed miserably for the tenth time during their History study session. Throwing his pen down, Enzo glared at his friend. "What gives, mate?"

"Noth-"

"And if the answer is anything but missing Caroline, I will punch you so hard."

Eyes wide, Klaus reared back from the table. "What?"

"Did she break up with you? Insult your drawings?" Enzo pushed, determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all. "Whatever it is, fix it. You two are driving me crazy."

"I don't-"

Rolling his eyes, Enzo cut him off again. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are, and Gorgeous is even less so," he explained.

"You were the one to warn me away from her," Klaus pointed out.

"And you managed to worm your way into her heart anyway," Enzo shrugged. "So, what's the problem? You were getting on like a house on fire before break."

Sighing, Klaus ducked his eyes to focus on his notebook. "It was just a casual fling, and Caroline suggested we take a break. That's all."

"Of course she did," Enzo muttered. Taking in the utter sadness of his roommate, though, he decided it was time to meddle. "Do you like her?"

After a moment of indecision, Klaus nodded, resolute.

"Okay," Enzo said, picking up his pen again. "Then stop sighing, she'll come around."

Klaus wished he could be so confident.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Startled, Caroline looked up to see Enzo glaring at her from the open door of her dorm. "Studying," she answered snarkily, going back to her textbook.

"No, with Klaus," he clarified, jerking the book away from her when she refused to meet his eyes. "His misery is unbearable, and I'm quite sure it's your fault."

"Hey!"

"Caroline," Enzo said sternly.

She immediately sat up; he only used her name when he was being serious. Her heart was heavy enough as it was missing Klaus, she didn't mean to make him miserable, too. "We made a pact," she defended weakly.

"No distractions, no mercy," Enzo remembered. "I think you're only creating a bigger distraction by denying your feelings for Klaus. Honestly, I'm still offended I wasn't your first choice of a casual sex friend, but even I won't stand in the way of true love."

Caroline's eyes went wide, the stark fear in them cluing Enzo into something vital. "Bloody hell," he realized. "You're in love with him. I figured you just caught feelings, but nothing like this."

"I don't know," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Maybe. A little."

"Oh, Gorgeous," Enzo sighed, pulling her up into a hug. "Admitting it is the first step, now go tell the boy so I can have my roommate back."

"You're not mad?" Her voice was small, smothered in his shoulder.

He tousled her hair, ignoring the sound of protest at ruining her curls. "I'll only be mad if I catch you in a compromising position." Enzo shuddered at the thought. "And no sexiling me. Except for right now, because I'll just make myself comfortable here instead."

"Thanks, Enzo," she said, already running out the door.

* * *

Like he had been doing all week, Klaus found himself sketching her yet again. Every spare thought went straight to Caroline and how abruptly she called off their relationship. Thanksgiving break had been boring when he couldn't text her, but their reunion was a great day - probably the best of his life.

And then she stopped calling, started inviting Enzo over so she could avoid their room, ignoring his texts. Klaus did his best to give her the space she needed, but he missed her. This was why he didn't mind the prospect of not dating her, because at least she'd still be around. Now that he'd had her, all he felt was her absence.

So he kept drawing her; it was a small consolation when she refused to see him in person.

As though she were summoned by his thoughts, however, Caroline burst through his open door. She was breathing heavily and flushed, like she had ran up all the way there. "Sweetheart, what-"

"I'm sorry," she hurried to say. "I was an idiot and I got scared, and I'm sorry and I miss you, and I don't want to just be your friend with benefits, you're sweet, and smart, and so god damned cute that I will probably be kicking myself forever if you tell me to go away, which I would totally deserve because-"

"Caroline," he yelled, throwing his sketchbook aside to grasp her arms. "Slow down."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself in his hold. "I'm sorry," she implored.

Klaus tried not to smile, but he was happy just to have her there. "You were scared?" he asked.

Nodding, Caroline clenched his shirt in her fists. "I really, really, really, really like you," she admitted. "For some reason, I thought running away was the appropriate reaction to that fact."

"I really, really, really, really like you, too," he answered teasingly, dropping his forehead to hers. For how sad he had been just five minutes earlier, Klaus was surprised to be holding in a laugh at her surprised expression. "Love, I've liked you from the moment we met. You can hardly be shocked."

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Like I said, I was an idiot."

Frowning, Klaus raised her chin with a serious look on his face. "We all get scared, Caroline," he whispered, stroking her jaw with his thumb. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

With a blinding smile, Caroline leaned in to kiss him for all she was worth. She shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked. Plucking at his belt, she gave him plenty of time to stop her if he wanted - and he definitely wasn't doing that. "First, I thought I'd make up for some of the stress relief I've been missing," she said, unfastening the buckle. "Then, I'd really like to take you on a date."

"Far be it from me to argue," he said, picking her up to playfully throw her onto the couch.

Enzo wouldn't be happy to know they were busy despoiling the common furniture, but neither of them really planned to tell him anytime soon.

After all, off limits was kind of their thing.


End file.
